


Going to the Source

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charity Auctions, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie didn't like getting cut out of things, so she goes to find the kids she met that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Source

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



How does a person just pick up from the rush of alien contact and have a normal life? How does life itself even matter when it is normal and mundane, once a person has been at the center of cataclysmic events?

Maggie had asked herself that too many times since the events at Mission City. Keller had done well by her and Glenn, but they had been shunted off from there by lower functionaries. She wasn't sure if the aliens had all left, been destroyed, or what, and that... was not acceptable.

What Maggie did know, is that she was not satisfied not knowing. So, using her savvy with searches, she tracked down the kids who had helped save the world.

* * *

The mechanic shop looked like a going business, not at all what Maggie had anticipated given the things she had managed to dig up. Sealed records were not that hard to crack, on either the girl or the father. She liked that both of them had a healthy disrespect for law and order; those kinds made great survivors. With her bags slung over one shoulder, one for clothes and such, the other holding her best portable system, she walked in and looked around for the girl.

"Can I... wait... you look familiar," the girl in question said, as she walked up from behind the chassis of a vintage Mustang. Mikaela's eyes showed that she remembered good a well, but Maggie had to be certain she hadn't been brainwashed or anything.

"You're Mikaela Banes, yes? I think we met after … the big party in Mission City?" Maggie said to explain who she was.

"Oh, right. The party." Mikaela rolled her eyes a little, but the corner of her lips turned up in a slight smile. It was as good a code phrase as any. "Give me a few minutes, and we can go talk about the party if you want."

"Alright... I'll just wait over there," Maggie said with a smile, walking to the customer courtesy area. Mikaela nodded, then went back to working on her latest project.

* * *

Mikaela took Maggie to a local drive-up coffee vendor, where Maggie paid for drinks and snacks. Mikaela then drove them over to a park, where they could sit and talk without people being too close.

"I was really surprised I didn't see you around after everything. You're the one that cracked the code, right?" Mikaela opened with.

"Yes, but I was pretty much … stonewalled? I think that's the word, after it all." Maggie sighed sharply in irritation. "I mean, we got some shiny medals and a thank you, but no real intel on what happened after the big fight."

Mikaela winced. "That would really blow." She looked at Maggie, tilting her head sideways. "So you came looking for me, to see if I knew more?"

"You and Samuel Witwicky, but he did not appear to be in residence." Maggie shrugged. "I thought it was worth a shot, to at least see if you had both been stonewalled as well for having been civilian there. After all, you both were interacting directly with the aliens."

"Did you keep working on the code?" Mikaela asked slyly. "You answer that, and I will tell you if I got stonewalled."

"Of course I did," Maggie said with a laugh. "It was the best hack of the 21st century, and I wanted to see how much of it might be... useful."

Mikaela smiled at that. "I didn't. They paid hush money to a lot of people, but Sam and I were too involved and had protection from pretty powerful allies." She mimed looking way up at something very tall, and Maggie's eyes went wide.

"They didn't leave?"

Mikaela shook her head. "Can't, not really. At least not yet. They don't have a ship, or launch facilities, or the ability to make one. And then there's the fact the bad ones are still in the system. Read about an increase in meteor strikes? That's part of why. It's more of them, some good, some bad."

"And the government wants it all hush-hush, I take it," Maggie said with a frown. "I think that is a bad plan in the long run." 

"Optimus Prime is willing to go along with it at present. He's worried that if his, and his people's, presence is widely broadcast, it will only speed up the Decepticon invasion." Mikaela held up her hand to stop Maggie's protest. "I know... for every 'Con that doesn't come back from our little planet, the higher the possibility of that anyway," she acknowledged. "Optimus is just trying to buy enough time to help Earth defend itself."

"Oh. Well that does make sense." Maggie then raised an eyebrow. "First name basis with an alien, even."

That made Mikaela laugh fully, smiling the whole time. "Well, when you've been elbow deep inside their chassis...."

"You get to help them?" Maggie asked, longingly and she did not even try to hide her desire to be there.

"Yeah. And I figured you would have been too, but you got caught in the bureaucracy, I guess." 

"I guess so." Maggie gave Mikaela a hopeful look.

"Give me a minute." Mikaela pulled her phone out, and started texting, while Maggie waited as patiently as possible. After a bout of texts sent and received, Mikaela stood up. "Come on. Optimus says it's okay, and he's in town... well, up on the bluff... today. It's the weekend, and he usually comes to get me if Sam's already gone."

"Oh this is exciting," Maggie said as she hopped up and led the way back to her rental.

"You don't even know the half of it!" Mikaela told her. "Optimus said he would get you clearance at the base, so that you could work with us. They need solid, smart people."

"Then I'll give it all I've got, since it sounds far more promising than convincing NASA to rehire me so they can fire me again," Maggie told her as they got in the car, ready to start a new chapter in her life.


End file.
